See Whats Happens Next
by PurpleMumei
Summary: Just see what happens next....ExT...r
1. 1st chappie

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first Eriol-Tomoyo fic and third story. I'm very happy because of these! It keeps running on my mind every now and then and I can't take it anymore. So I came up to a conclusion that I should make a story such as this. Hehe wink hope you'll like it!

I have changed some…this is a revised chapter

**PurpleMumei**

**Disclaimer**: Clamp owns Card captor Sakura but I own this story and some of the characters are from my imagination. But I wish CCS could be mine someday sigh.

* * *

**See What Happens Next**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

'**Not again!'**

"_Eriol! Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan!" a chocolate-haired boy called his friends in the garden. "Come inside! They're gonna tell us something!"_

_(They are about 9-10 years of age.)_

"_Mou Syaoran, don't shout like that to us. We're not deaf but will be if you kept on doing that." A blue-haired boy with eyeglasses sitting under a cherry tree said politely. "We'll be there in a minute."_

"_You better hurry because they're waiting for us." grumpy Syaoran said and left the garden._

"_Yes, we better hurry. Okaasan might get impatient of waiting." A girl with long wavy raven hair said, her almost pale face showed an innocent smile._

"_Let's go now!" a girl with short auburn hair said gleefully. "Papa made a delicious pudding earlier."_

_The raven-haired girl giggled, "I'm sure that's really delicious. Your dad really cooks well, Sakura-chan."_

"_You're right, Tomoyo-chan. He's the best!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. "He made a couple of dishes too."_

"_I can't wait to taste it! I will just get my cam before we head for the waiting room, okay?" Tomoyo said her angelic smile still on her face._

"_Okay, but…" Sakura stood up from her place. "You know…I don't think that getting you're cam will be a good idea." She said worrying to the fact that her bestfriend-cousin could get really excited in taking videos._

"_It will be." Tomoyo said still with her angelic smile._

_They chatted for a while not noticing that five minutes already passed and completely forgotten a certain blue-haired and azure-eyed boy at their side._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we really need to go inside." The forgotten Eriol said quietly._

"_Are you…saying something, Eriol-chan?" Tomoyo asked her forgotten friend._

"_I think he just said that we better get inside." Sakura said, not so sure._

"_That's right. I don't want our parents be impatient." He said._

"_Oh, is that so… well, we better get inside the manor." Tomoyo said. "I almost forgot."_

"_Maybe you just love to talk with Sakura-chan." Eriol suggested, pouting, with a tinge of jealousy on his voice._

"_Yeah, I really love to do that." Tomoyo said, starry-eyed, not noticing Eriol pouted even more. "I love hearing her speak, seeing her walk……I love everything about her."_

"_Let's go now you two." Sakura said as she was heading towards the manor._

_It almost took 5 minutes to get to the waiting room because of Tomoyo getting her video camera. As usual Eriol was forgotten again. Their mothers are discussing some topic when they opened the door. Sonomi Daidouji greeted first._

"_There you are! What took you three so long? We need to tell you some important matters." She said firmly._

"_Hello auntie, we just took a stroll in your garden." Sakura replied to Sonomi's inquiry before._

"_Very well, take a sit and listen to us attentively." Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother, said to them._

_They took a sit: Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura on one couch and Syaoran standing behind it crossed arms. Tomoyo was first to speak._

"_What do you need to tell us?" Tomoyo inquired politely._

"_As you all know, we are leaving Tomoeda soon to live in England." Eriol's mother said and continued, "It concerns you too." She turned her gazed at Tomoyo who are taking a slice of a chocolate cake. "When we come back…you and my son should be together."_

"_What do you mean by that, auntie? Of course we would be together when you come here. We'll have a reunion to celebrate." Tomoyo curiously asked._

"_It's not like that Tomoyo-chan. I know that you are too young to be discussed with this matters but I also know that you understand well. For elaborated explanation, you will be married to him when you're in the right age." She elaborated._

"_Why is that?" Tomoyo asked. The slice of her chocolate cake was on a plate on her lap._

_Eriol don't seem to be disturbed by this topic for he knew better. He just ate the cake and sipped some juice then turned his attention to everybody with a little smile on his lips._

"_Well, since we were young and not yet married back then. Sonomi, Nadesiko, Yelan and I made a pact that when we had our own child, they will be married to each other." Eriol's mother said and continued. "It just that happens that Nadeshiko and Sonomi are cousins; Yelan and I are somehow related. That means we need to pick which one's son/daughter will be married to which. In the end we decided the best pairs and end up like this; Nadeshiko-Yelan's offspring and Sonomi and my offspring should be married. One from each."_

"_That's right. Touya doesn't like the idea of marrying one of my daughters so it's only you who's left to be married." Yelan said to Sakura. "We know that you are suited for my son."_

"_Who thought I would be married to Syaoran…." Sakura said._

"_I do, Sakura-chan! You compliment each other. I wish I could be the one to design your wedding dress." Tomoyo squealed happily for that second but returned to her serious mode when Eriol cleared his throat, she faced their parents. "I guess I know why me. It's because I'm an only child and leave no other choice."_

_Eriol chuckled and the parents are still seriously calm. Tomoyo was feeling a bit uncomfortable by all of this. Eriol was, surprisingly, becoming close to her place and his hands were behind her shoulders._

"_Then I guess it's all settled, we need not to worry about all of this." Nadeshiko said, smiling. "They are all close friends too and might develop some chemistry in the future." Nadeshiko said turning the mood from seriously calm to mysteriously happy._

"_I guess you're right. I need to get the promise rings and—" Sonomi stopped when she saw Tomoyo hiding her face. She knows that it is a habit of Tomoyo that when she does that she doesn't want things that are happening to her. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I'm alright. You better get those rings, mother." She looked up and put a fake smile on her angelic face "So we get things done in no time." Sonomi took the rings on her desk and give them each. Tomoyo got a ring_ _with amethyst in the center and diamond on each side. Sakura's ring was plain silver and a medium sized diamond on its center. Eriol and Syaoran got similar silver rings with a tiny diamond on the center._

"_Okay, we'll all talk again tomorrow. Goodnight." Sonomi said as she and the others left._

"_Are you sure, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura inquired when their mothers left the room, her emerald eyes flashing with concern for her bestfriend-cousin._

"_I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Thanks for asking but I really am alright." Tomoyo replied. "I guess things are just going way too fast for me. Early this morning we're all just friends but now…"_

"_Okay I already knows what you're talking about but even before we are born we are already destined to these circumstances." Sakura said and turned to Syaoran "You know I really didn't expect this. Did you already know this from the start, Syaoran?"_

_He nodded._

"_Aa, but we wanted our parents to tell them to you." Eriol said arms still on behind Tomoyo._

"_I know. I guess I need some rest now. I should check my new films of Sakura's lovely play last week." Tomoyo stand up but was stopped when a hand pulled her back on the couch. "Eep!" she squeaked. "Hey, why did you do that for?"_

"_Mom told you that we're going to live in England soon." He said. She nodded. Sakura and Syaoran noticed this._

"_Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and I need to talk privately. So we'll live you here to talk too." Sakura interrupted and dragged Syaoran by the door. "See you tomorrow!" she said._

_Tomoyo sighed and took a more respectable distance away from Eriol but to no avail he just pulled to her closer than before._

"_So back to what I was talking before, we are leaving soon. You will be left here for years, I don't know how long." He said seriously looking to her. He acts more mature for his young age. "I want you to promise that you'll not find a boyfriend."_

"_You know I can't break the promise I promised my MOM. But I can't promise not to love someone because of that engagement. I don't even like it at the first place. I only think of you as my bestfriend. But I'll keep my promise to them."_

"_I can change your thought of me. I would not give up on you. Next week we will leave."_

"_Don't you know that even how many boyfriends I get I'll always end up with you at the end." Tomoyo said, staying with her ever so calm mood. "I need to rest now. I don't even care if you leave now, goodnight." Then she stands up from her seat and headed towards the door, slamming it hard. Eriol eyed her all the way._

"_I know that you're always mine." Eriol said before standing up and went to his room._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**DRINGGG! DRINGGG! DRINNNGGGG!** _The purple alarm clock ringed.

A girl with long wavy hair yawned and sat up from her queen-sized purple bed. The clock stopped ringing when the girl clicked the stop button from the side of the clock. Her amethyst eyes which were still sleepy blinked a couple of times to cope up with the surroundings. Her room was like a suite. It was well arranged and comes with all shades of purple. Obviously, purple was her favorite color. The thick-heavy curtains covering the windows were white designed with a couple of purple flowers in a scattered manner. She headed to the bathroom and again the color was obviously white designed with purple butterflies. Like the room was, it is also clean and tidy. She took a shower and went to her dressing room. It was huge with white wallpaper designed with purple paw prints; clothes were arranged by color and types. She just slipped on to a blue shirt that says 'don't be blue' and jeans.

A knock on the door can be heard the dressing room. The girl grabbed her purple backpack and hurried to the door and opened it. A girl with short auburn haired greeted her.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! We should go to school now. It's the first day of school, remember?" the girl said then glanced to her shirt. "Your shirt is cute. Don't you expect me to be here?"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to be here so early. Oh, I'm sorry if I am a little bit late waking up. I just dreamt of it again and I hate it." Tomoyo said to her bestfriend-cousin. "Let's go now."

"How about breakfast Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura inquired.

"We'll just stop by a café on our way to school. I heard there's a new café nearby." Tomoyo said nonchalantly. She's been acting weird because she's normally a merry person.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked her. "You're weird today. Please if you are feeling bad just tell me."

"Okay. I don't feel sick just a little dizzy." Tomoyo admitted.

"Miss Tomoyo, your mom wish to talk to you." A maid popped up from somewhere startling them but they recovered easily before fainting.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." As Tomoyo said that the maid bowed after her and left. She turned her attention to Sakura. "Just wait for me at the stairs."

"Hai!"

Tomoyo walked through the hallways and in about half a minute she was in front of her mother's room. She knocked three times and said,

"Mother, it's me Tomoyo. Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." a soft but commanding voice said.

"What do we need to talk about, mother?" Tomoyo politely asked.

"Remember why you are wearing that ring on your finger." Sonomi said eyeing the ring. It was a silver ring with amethyst in the center and diamond on each side.

"Oh puh-leese don't remind me about that!" Tomoyo complained.

"Then why are you still wearing it?" her mother inquired raising her perfect left eyebrow up.

"It's because I love this color AND that stupid promise you made me to do!" Tomoyo exclaimed while explaining. "Is that all? I need to go to school now; it's the first day today."

"That's not all. I want to tell you that he just arrived from England." Sonomi informed. "He will be staying here until the time comes. It has been 9 years since they left for their business in England."

"I don't care about him. If that's all you will talk to me about I tell you it's a waste of my precious time. Bye mom, I'm going to be late." Tomoyo said controlling herself to calm down. She closed the door and walked to the stairs. She saw Sakura there talking in her cellphone. She looks happier than usual if that can be possible.

"Sakura-chan let us go now." Tomoyo smiled setting aside her earlier mood for she can't resist smiling when seeing her cousin-bestfriend happy. Sakura nodded.

"What did auntie said to you?" Sakura asked ending her phone call.

"That horrible thing they have planned for us." Tomoyo said Sakura nodded knowing that horrible thing to Tomoyo is not so horrible. "He's here. Did you know all of this before? Huh, Sakura-chan? I don't know why you're doing this to me."

"Uh… Of course I already know about this. Syaoran told me already way before then. You didn't know all of this because you don't want to talk with Eriol-kun whenever he calls you. You don't want to understand him. He always cares for you. Before our parents told us about this engagement thing, he is already in love with you. When his parents died, you didn't even care to call and comfort him." Sakura said managing to keep her voice low.

"Since when did you become so perceptive, huh, Sakura-chan? Never mind. I didn't call him because…… because I sent him already a text message that says I am also grieving for the death of his parents." Tomoyo defended herself.

"But that's not enough." Sakura said "Syaoran and Eriol-kun will pick us up. They will be here in a few minutes."

"What!" Tomoyo yelled.

A honking of car can be heard for they are near the entrance now. Sakura dragged her cousin-bestfriend, Tomoyo, all the way to the entrance.

"Oh they are here!" Sakura squealed hopping all the way to the blue car AND Tomoyo still on Sakura's strong grip. Sakura waved giddily to her fiancé as he went out of the blue car. "Good Morning Syaoran! How's your day?"

"I'm fine and now that I saw you I'm feeling great." Syaoran smiled to his fiancée and turned to greet Tomoyo. "Hello Tomoyo-san, Eriol is inside the car waiting for you."

"Eh? Shouldn't be a gentleman come personally and greet us?" Tomoyo said crossing her arms in front of her. "Besides, I don't want to see or talk to him. I gotta go if you're taking Sakura-chan with you 'coz I'm gonna be late for school now."

"You can't do that Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura pouted.

"Of course I can! After all I'm a Daidouji with the Amamiya blood too!" Tomoyo said proudly at the same time getting her car keys from her pocket. "Okay, see you later!"

"She's very stubborn, ne Sakura?" Syaoran said as Tomoyo drove away in her black car.

"You're right. We better go now if you don't want us marked up late." Sakura replied. "Hey wait, Tomoyo didn't even eat her breakfast."

"Maybe she's on a diet." Syaoran replied and took his fiancée's hand. "Let's go now."

* * *

"Oi Tomoyo-chan! You made Eriol-kun furious!" Sakura said as she sat beside Tomoyo on the campus grounds. "I've never seen him so furious like that before. You better talk to him before he does and do what you don't expect him to do. He changed a lot since his parents died."

"I don't care about him. Besides, I have a date with Kenji later!" Tomoyo said biting her ham sandwich. It is their 40-minute break this time. Kenji is her long time suitor.

"Isn't he the cute guy that courts you even though he knows he's wasting time?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that's what I liked about him." Tomoyo confirmed.

"How about Eriol-kun? He sure won't like the idea."

"I don't care about him." Tomoyo said nonchalantly then slid the plastic of the once existed ham sandwich to her backpack. "Do you know where the trash bins are?"

"Can you please be serious, Tomoyo-chan! Auntie Sonomi will be mad if she knows about this. Don't you even care?" Sakura said.

"How many times does it need to let you understand I don't care?" Tomoyo said calmly.

"Many times," A deep masculine voice said from behind them. "Why, don't you care about us, Lady Tomoyo?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo said as she was turned around by a strong hand making her face a blue-haired man with oval-rimmed eyeglasses covering his azure eyes. "Who are you?" She said, dumbfounded.

"You don't even remember your own fiancé. I could tell that you care less but I could fix that." The man said firmly. Tomoyo was still lost at words when he continued. "Why, are you shocked of seeing me here? Do you expect you won't see me until the day has come?" He studied her expression then continued, "So you expected that that day will not be as soon as it was. You didn't even ask for the date." He smiled thoughtfully, "But I'm happy to see you again for a long time. You're mine and only mine. You can't date any boy now that I'm here."

Tomoyo was still, at this time, frozen. Sakura interrupted,

"Uh, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan didn't date anybody until this day. Maybe she did that on purpose." Sakura said helping Tomoyo by shrugging her.

"Why is that?" Eriol asked.

"She wants to get away with you, I guess. Kenji has been courting her since you have left for England. He may be cute but Tomoyo-chan doesn't mind him that much, or should I say she didn't even notice him at the first place until today." Sakura put her cutest smile as she said the last phrase. "She still remembers that day. She's just not yet ready for those circumstances. Please understand her."

"Yeah, Sakura is right. Tomoyo-san is not yet ready for these things." Syaoran appeared from behind them. Sakura jumped when she heard him speak because that was definitely unexpected. "And who is this cute boy you're talking about?"

"He's nothing. The problem now is Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied.

"I understand her." Eriol smiled at the still shocked and frozen Tomoyo melting her. "Do want to know a secret?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo finally expressed her reaction. _Maybe they're right. I should better accept these things for the better. I know they only want what's good for me. I don't want to disappoint them; I made up my mind now. I'll do what I gotta do. Maybe I should try first. I can always back out._

"Is that all what you got to say? The Ice Queen failed to say her famous punch lines? This is a real miracle." Syaoran teased Tomoyo.

"Oi, that's not all! It was just… I just realized… things. I'm sorry for being a complete idiot." Tomoyo said softly, "For all those years, I've been a moron. A—" her words was stopped when Eriol suddenly embraced her. "What are you doing?"

"I am very happy. You always made me happy when I see your angelic smiles until that day you became cold to everyone." Eriol explained. "But now is different, you made me very happy."

"She's not cold to everyone. In fact, she is very thoughtful." Sakura butted in, seeing the look on Syaoran, she added, "Only to me, I guess."

"Oi!" Tomoyo patted Eriol who was still hugging her tightly. "You said you'll tell me a secret."

"I'll tell you after we had our first dinner date later." He said. "Tomorrow I'll start to attend my classes. I've arranged all same to yours. I'll be your partner in any subject and—"

"Could you let me go now? It's a bit awkward." Tomoyo interrupted.

"Don't mind them. I feel comfortable and a tinge of disappointment too because Sakura-san and Syaoran are watching us and not minding their own business." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, tickling her ears.

"Is that so? You should let go of me now 'coz the bell will ring in any minute that signals the break ends." Tomoyo said softly. "We'll see each other later so don't worry."

"I don't worry. I will just miss you." He defended himself.

"Eriol-kun, can you let go of her now? It's time for us to head back to our classrooms now. In case that if you don't want us to graduate this year and postpone yours and ours official engagement party. Oops!" Sakura slapped her big mouth. _Me and my big mouth!_

"Engagement party?" Tomoyo looked up. "Is that the secret of yours?"

"It's only a part of the big secret, Tomoyo." He said adding a soft tone on his voice when he said her name. "So, Sakura-chan, stop your big mouth from spilling the secret."

"That's not fair!" Tomoyo pulled off of Eriol's arms. "Why does she knows and I do not!" Tomoyo pouted and walked away.

"She's weird you know." Syaoran said patting Eriol's back. "We should go now. We'll probably see you later. Sakura, let's go." He said looking for Sakura who's running after Tomoyo. "Sakura! Wait for me!"

"I should go now too. Now that's she understands, it would be easier for her to love me." Eriol walked away back to his blue car.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

"Tomoyo-san, are you still going to our date?" Kenji asked. They are in the same history class and seatmates too. Their antique teacher is explaining about World War 2.

"NO. My fiancé just arrived yesterday." Tomoyo said not looking up from her notes.

"I thought you hate him."

"Not until today. I realized things that are right to do." Tomoyo said trying to make him understand but not looking up. "You should stop doing these things. I am engaged already."

"But not married yet. I still have a chance." He turned away from her and focused to his own notes. "I still have a chance."

BRRINNGGGGGGGG!

The bell for dismissal rang.

"Okay, class, dismissed." The old professor said.

Tomoyo gathered her things and went to her locker; five lockers next to Sakura's. She placed back her books in it but didn't notice Sakura was walking to her.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "I thought you might like to go out to the park with us. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko are coming. It's a girl's day out."

"I'm sorry but I have to do so many reports for next week. I don't wanna cram before its due." Tomoyo replied to her smiling cousin-bestfriend. "Maybe some other time will do."

"Don't you want to know Eriol-kun's secret?" Sakura tempted Tomoyo.

"Of course I want to know that mysterious secret of yours. But I could always call him and ask."

"He won't tell it unless you come with us. You will be having a dinner-date later." Sakura informed Tomoyo.

"I know." Tomoyo thought for a while. _Why does this always happen to me. I always end up losing this past few days. _"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I still have to do things."

"That's too bad…" Sakura smiled again, "Can you help me with our reports, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Now see who's talking." Tomoyo said. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked her purple cellphone from her bag.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, dare desu ka?" Tomoyo said.

"It's me Eriol."

"Why did you call? Is there a problem?" Tomoyo asked.

"There's no problem. I just want to hear your voice and I miss you."

"Eh? You did live without me for many years." Tomoyo said and Sakura was wondering what they're talking about. Then Syaoran came to them and asked Sakura who is Tomoyo is talking to. Sakura just shrugged.

"Those years are lonely years, painful too." Eriol replied from the other line.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked curiously, now walking with Sakura and Syaoran to the parking lot. "Bye Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura, I'll teach you some other time." Sakura nodded and walked away with Syaoran.

"Are you going home now?" Eriol asked.

"Hai! And please answer my question." She said as she went to start her car and put the earphone to her phone.

"Because you're not there with me" He replied shortly.

"Okay. Where are you now?" She asked while turning her car to the left.

"At your manor."

"Why are you there?"

"I'll tell you later when you got here." Eriol replied.

"I have a question. What should I call you?" Tomoyo asked her fiancé.

"Eriol is enough. But honey is alright too." He replied.

"When did you gotten so sweet? Oh right Sakura-chan told me earlier that you've changed a lot." Tomoyo said, quite amused.

"Only to you" Eriol replied sweetly. They chatted for a few minutes and Tomoyo was already in the gate of her manor.

"I'm on the garage now." Tomoyo said as she parked her car. "Where are you now?"

"I'm in the Purple Room."

"What are you doing there?" Tomoyo shouted but Eriol hung the phone.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"I'm waiting for you." He replied "You sure love color purple."

"Yeah."

"It's majestic just like you." Eriol complimented.

"I'm sleepy now so if you don't mind I'll take a nap." Tomoyo said heading to her queen-sized bed.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Eriol asked and said, "Or do you want me to change it for you."

"You sure changed a lot." Tomoyo said as she plopped down on her bed. Eriol followed her shortly. "I don't mind." Then she closed her eyes drowning into a deep sleep with a dream.

* * *

"_Good bye everyone…good bye Tomoyo." Eriol said as he hopped inside the car._

"_I don't care about you!" Tomoyo said and walked out. What they didn't know is that Tomoyo is fighting back tears. 'What have I done? Now I'll never see him again!' _

_She went to the park and sit on a swing and there she cried. She almost jumped when a boy talked to her._

"_Why are you crying?" the boy asked Tomoyo. He has red hair and soft blue eyes. He sat to the swing next to Tomoyo._

"_Nothing. I'm just sad." She replied. "My mommy arranged me to a wedding when I grow up."_

"_Don't be sad. I can be your friend. I'm Len Akagi, what's yours?" Kenji asked._

"_I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to meet you." She answered. "I better get home now."_

"_Okay, bye." The boy said. "See you tomorrow."_

"_Bye" She turned away and headed home. 'Maybe I'll not miss Eriol too much.'_

* * *

Tomoyo woke up. _That's the continuation. I wonder why my dream last night didn't repeat._ She sat up on her bed and was amused she had different clothes now. "Maybe he does change my clothes." She said and lay back on her bed. She was surprised to hear someone stirring beside her. "Huh? What is he doing here?" she patted Eriol on his shoulders. "God, he was a deep sleeper! What will I do now!"

"Stay and sleep with me here." A familiar masculine voice said.

"So you're just pretending to sleep."

"No, actually I fell asleep and was awakened by your soft hands." He said and grabbed her hands to place it on his face. "I love it whenever you touch me."

Tomoyo began caressing his face. "Are you the one who changed my clothes?"

"Yes. Are you mad?" he said worriedly.

"Of course!" she said with a plan on her mind. "I'm not."

Eriol sighed.

"Why are you sighing heavily?" Tomoyo asked.

"We didn't have our date last night." He replied.

"We could always do that." Tomoyo said to him. "What's the secret?"

"Kiss me first." He said firmly. "If you wanna know kiss me first."

"Okay…" she kissed him on the cheeks softly. "Now tell me the secret."

"Not there! Here!" he pointed to his lips.

"Aren't you grateful that somehow I kissed you?" Tomoyo retorted.

"That's not enough! I'm not going to tell you our precious secret."

"Suit yourself!" she turned her back to Eriol.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said, "I'll tell you the secret."

"Now I win." Tomoyo said proudly. "What's the secret?"

"Our wedding… will be moved to a closer date. The wedding will be next year." He confessed.

"That's…good." Tomoyo said to him with a big smile.

"You're not furious or anything?"

"Why would I?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically.

"Because you said you hate being married to me."

"Who told you that?" Tomoyo asked.

"You."

"I'm just lying to myself and to everyone that time." Tomoyo said.

"Ah, okay. We should go to school now. We have our every class and we're partners in every group." He said.

"You told me that already. I'll go firs—" she was cut off by a noise that tells the door was opened.

"Tomoyo-chan why are you not ready……" Sakura said but stopped when she sees Tomoyo and Eriol on the bed. _They seem to be just waked up from sleep. _"…Yet. That's why you declined my request to help me for my report. It's because you have better reports to do with your fiancé."

"Sakura-chan, please stop jumping to wrong conclusions!" Tomoyo said.

"Why would I?" Sakura said sarcastically.

_They're very alike. _Eriol thought.

"Eh……" Tomoyo trailed.

"Huh? Tomoyo-chan I'm waiting." Sakura said to her cousin-bestfriend.

"We shall be getting our selves ready for school now!" Tomoyo changed the topic and ran off to the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"I don't know. I should better get dressed too." Eriol replied as he got out of the bed.

"Okay see you at school." Sakura said and walked out the room.

* * *

**1 month later…**

"Did you sleep well last night?" Eriol asked his fiancée. Tomoyo nodded. He continued, "Can I stay at your manor?"

"You have your own." Tomoyo blurted.

"But I want to be with you." Eriol said firmly.

"Okay." Tomoyo said with a warm smile.

"Are you agreeing?" Eriol asks.

"Hai!" Tomoyo confirmed.

"That's weird." He placed a finger on his chin. After 15 seconds or so he grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders. "Where's my beloved Tomoyo? Where did you hide her? I want her back!"

"She's right in front of you! I used her body to be able to seduce her handsome fiancé." She said and Eriol blushed hearing what Tomoyo just said. "What made you think I'm an alien in disguise? You're the one who is WEIRD!" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Nothing, you're just acting weird." He said then smiled, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Things change like you do." Tomoyo said.

"I know."

"We have to do our assignments." Tomoyo informed. "And that project in physics, we will finish that on the weekend."

"Can we do our assignments later?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo gets her book.

She looked up at Eriol and said, "NO! If you want to stay here, do your assignments."

"Assignments are officially one of the most I hate things." Eriol muttered.

"You can only stay here for a week!" Tomoyo said and Eriol groaned.

**After 45 minutes……**

"I'm done!" Eriol said stretching his arms. "Are you done, Tomoyo?"

"Almost…" Tomoyo said and smiled when she looked at her work. "I'm finished too."

"Do you want to eat now? I'm starving." He said the same time as Tomoyo's stomach growled. He chuckled lightly. "You're stomach is feeling the same as me."

"Yeah, it's already 7:55." Tomoyo said. "Let's eat now."

* * *

"Hello Eriol-chan or is it better to say my-soon-to-be-son-in-law." Sonomi Daidouji said cheerfully as she saw Tomoyo and Eriol enter the dining room. She has been like this when she noticed her daughter's relationship with the blue-haired lad suddenly bloomed in the past few weeks.

"Good evening Aunt Sonomi. I think Eriol-chan is too childish for my age and the fact that I'm engaged to your daughter." Eriol said as politely as ever.

"Don't worry mom, you can call him whatever you want." Tomoyo said and Eriol pulled a chair for her and thanked him after she has sitted.

"Are you sure? What if I call him 'Darling'?" Sonomi asked. "You don't mind?"

"Yeah, I don't mind at all." Tomoyo replied.

"You know honey, you're hurting my feelings." Eriol said looking a bit hurt. "You're very weird today. There are times that you are very sweet and suddenly change into _that_."

"So, now, I look like a monster to you?" Tomoyo retorted.

"It's not that. What I mean is you constantly change your mood." Eriol explained.

"I agree with that. But at least you and Eriol are getting along now. Eriol you can call me mother." Sonomi said to Eriol.

"Thanks aunt Sonomi…I mean mother." Eriol said. _At least I have Tomoyo now and a mother-in-law too. I won't be that lonely especially if Tomoyo's here with me. _

"Oh great, now you two get along with each other. You'll plan mischievous things for me on how to fall in love with Eriol! Didn'tyouknowthatIalreadydidfallinlovewithhim? You're making me sick while planning absurd things now." Tomoyo said.

"That's wonderful!" Eriol said making Tomoyo jump from her sit. _I'll make her confess that clearly so that everyone will know._

"You understand that?" Tomoyo asked. _I almost forgot that he's good at listening! I'm a dead meat now!_

"Understand what?" Eriol said.

"What I said earlier." Tomoyo said.

"What did you say?" Eriol asked._ This is it._

"I said that I, Tomoyo Daidouji, am…aminlovewithyou." She said.

"What?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Sonomi knows what he's up to and stayed quiet. "Can you speak clearly?"

Tomoyo was getting angry now. "I said that I was already in love with you! Are you happy now?"

"Can you say that again?" Eriol requested.

"I've said it and I'm not going to repeat it. A Daidouji never repeats her word." Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

"But you're mom didn't hear it. And besides you're an Amamiya too." Eriol complained and Sonomi nodded.

"Yeah…Eriol's right I didn't hear it clearly, my dear little sweet tenshi." Sonomi said.

"Excuse me mother, but she's MY dear little sweet tenshi now." Eriol informed, he raised his finger.

"Don't be greedy, Eriol. She's my daughter." Sonomi said. "So Tomoyo, can you please repeat it for your mommy?"

"Alright, What I said was I already love Eriol." Tomoyo said, "I'm finished eating now. I shall go to bed and get some sleep."

"I'm going with you." Eriol said and Tomoyo gave him a questioning look. Knowing it he said, "Your mom wants us to be together always. I'm very lucky you know."

"Not always lucky." Tomoyo got up from her sit and exited the dining room. Eriol is beside her. They entered her room and Eriol locked it. "Why did you lock it?"

"I don't want us to be disturbed." He said and cornered me to the wall.

**

* * *

Terminology:**

**Mou** a certain way of complaining

**Ohayo** Good morning

**Hai** yes, okay

**Oi** Hey

**Moshi-moshi, dare desu ka?** Hello, who is it ?

**Tenshi** Angel

* * *

**A/N: it's nice to know that you've seen my story. Now that I've learned how to use cliffhangers, be aware that I'll use it often. And this is a REVISED chapter for those reviewers that's overly criticizing my WORK.**

**Thanks for reading it.**

**Please click the review button underneath this page.**

**PurpleMumei**

* * *


	2. 2nd chappie

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! This is my second chapter for my story. Please read and review it! Many thanks!**

**PurpleMumei**

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Card captor Sakura but I DO own the plot of this story and some of the characters.

* * *

**See What Happens Next**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"I don't want us to be disturbed." He said and cornered me to the wall. He embraced me and said, "You know you need a lot of sleep. Don't fatigue yourself from doing so much work. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll gonna do."

"You don't need to worry too much. I can take care of myself." Tomoyo raised her arms emitting a muscle man. "See, I'm strong." She smiled, "I need to sleep now. Oyasumi Eriol!"

"Goodnight too." Eriol said, allowing her to go to the bed. "Where shall I sleep: to the left or to the right?"

"Where do you want to?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Left side." Eriol said.

"I always sleep on the right side!" Tomoyo admitted, quite amused.

"Then it's settled. Go to sleep now." Eriol said.

"Goodnight again, Eriol." Tomoyo said and pecked him on the cheek. She buried herself into the blanket and drowns to sleep.

Eriol just smiled and turned off the lights.

* * *

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Tomoyo." Eriol said as he wakes up a peacefully sleeping Tomoyo in her deep slumber. "Wake up now if you don't want us to be late."

"5 more minutes please." Tomoyo muttered, half-awake.

"You can't. If we don't hurry we'll have detention. Wake up now." Eriol said while patting Tomoyo's cheeks lightly.

"Fine!" Tomoyo shouted as she suddenly sat up from her bed, obviously, bad mood. "Can't you understand five more min—" she was stopped when Eriol put the clock in front of her, 7:30. "Why didn't you tell me it's already past seven!"

"You keep on asking for five more minutes." Eriol explained.

"You're impossible." Tomoyo said and darted for the bathroom.

SLAM!

"Bad mood…I'm a dead meat." Eriol said for he knew already Tomoyo for just a few weeks. Tomoyo is an unpredictable person. She may be a sweet person now but the next minute she's already scary. _Maybe that's the effect of my absence by her side as we grow up. At least were going to get married after our graduation. I can't wait._

**15 minutes later…**

"Hello? Eriol, are you there? Can you hear me?" Tomoyo said, waving her hands in front of the bespectacled azure eyes of Eriol. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, still here!" Eriol responded absentmindedly.

"Are you alright? If you're not feeling well you can stay here." Tomoyo said voice with concern. "I don't want you in pain." She walks to Eriol and hugged him.

"Nothing is to worry about. I'm very fine." Eriol hugged her back and smelled her hair. It smells like lavender and vanilla. "Are you having your PMS now? You are too moody today."

Tomoyo blushed. "Well…you guessed right. I'm sorry if I'm moody today." She apologized burying herself from Eriol.

"You're always moody but you're too much moody now. I'm used to it since when we're only kids." Eriol said and gulped at what he said. "Oops…"

"What did you just said!" Tomoyo asked and glared at him. Her arms that are on his neck are tightening.

"It's nothing important really." Eriol's handsome face paled and he smiled when he saw his fiancée calm down. "Please believe me."

"I believe in you. I don't really, really, really know why all you guys get like that." She sighed. "We should better go now. We've almost spent five precious minutes chatting nonsense."

"This is no nonsense." Eriol spoke loudly that it made Tomoyo jumped. "Oh. Sorry for the sudden outburst."

"It's fine." Tomoyo pulled from their embrace and said. "We don't want to get detention now, don't we?"

"You're right." Eriol said as he offered his arm to Tomoyo, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way kind sir." Tomoyo giggled.

* * *

"At least you two are not on detention." Syaoran said in lunch as they eat under a Sakura tree.

"Syaoran's right! You're fortunate that Hanagaka-sensei is absent for the meantime and there's no substitute." Sakura approved of her fiancé's comment. "I've heard from Aunt Sonomi that you arranged the date of your wedding earlier…next year. Mou! That's not fair! My wedding with Syaoran will be two more years from now!"

"That's because Syaoran-kun is the head of the Li clan, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo explained to the fuming girl.

"Yeah, please understand." Syaoran said.

"But I want to have a double wedding with Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whined.

"Me too…it's not like it was my idea on the wedding date." Tomoyo admitted, pouting cutely.

"Oi, it's not like you two will be married to each other." Eriol complained. "You two are our brides!"

"We know that!" The two brides-to-be retorted.

"You don't need to get angry." Syaoran said.

"Don't mind my Tomoyo too much. She's on the process of her PMS." Eriol whispered.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Syaoran smiled, "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan."

"Why did you tell that?" Tomoyo yelled.

"So they can avoid you if you're fuming…like that." Eriol said calmly. "Please calm down. Your actions are very unlady-like."

"Bite me." Tomoyo snapped.

Eriol just sighed. The other couple began chatting with each other.

* * *

"I didn't know that Tomoyo-chan can be like that. Every time she's with me she is so calm and cheerful." Sakura said to her fiancé while watching the couple.

"That's because it's you. At least she will be happy now that Eriol's here." Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah you're right. She's always lonely and I want her to be happy." Sakura replied and smiled. "They're so kawaii together." Sakura become starry-eyed and Syaoran sweat dropped comically.

"Sometimes you act like her." Syaoran said.

"Sou ka?" Sakura asked.

"Maa na…" Syaoran replied.

"Okay." Sakura said and raised her bento box and chopsticks to Syaoran, "Do you want some? Say AH!" Syaoran opened his mouth and Sakura gently feed him.

"You cooked this?" Syaoran asked while swallowing.

"Hai! Is it good?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and opened his mouth for more. "You like it?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded and asked for more. "You know you can feed yourself now. It's tiring." Sakura pouted.

"Wakatta…but it is tastier if you feed me." Syaoran replied.

"I don't care." Sakura replied and crossed her arm. "Eat."

* * *

"They look so kawaii together." Tomoyo said as she clasp her hand and go starry-eyed.

"Don't we look cute too?" Eriol asked, "A gorgeous girl and a handsome boy would look perfect together."

"Just like them." Tomoyo pointed to Sakura and Syaoran's direction. "KAWAII!"

"Not them. I mean is us. Sakura's beautiful but you're gorgeous. See the difference?" Eriol stated. "Omae wa tottemo utsukushii na mono da Tomoyo."

"It doesn't look realistic. We're not perfect 'coz we're only human." Tomoyo said.

"Don't you like us together?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I don't like us together," Tomoyo said. Eriol frowned but Tomoyo embraced him and added, "I love us together. Why are you worrying so much?"

"I just remembered what happened last week. That's all." Eriol replied.

"Shinpai shi nee." Tomoyo comforted him.

"I can't help worrying. Maybe it is also difficult to have a gorgeous fiancée because of so many suitors." Eriol sighed.

"Oi! I'm not the only one here who got so many suitors and a crazy fan club." Tomoyo stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Baka bakashi bakari!"

"Dou iu koto?" Eriol said almost losing his temper. He stood up in front of Tomoyo and their noses almost touching. "I'm only concerned about you."

"Oh. Really?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Maa, Maa, futari-tomo!" Sakura said. "Stop bickering!"

"Shikatainawa!" Tomoyo snapped back at Sakura who just fight back tears. Tomoyo changed expression, "Gomen nasai…Bakamitai."

"Wakaru…you just have your PMS, ne, Tomoyo?" Sakura said and become cheerful again as Tomoyo give her a hug.

"Itekimasu…I don't want to stay here. See you later Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said and walked away.

"Yamette!" Eriol called to Tomoyo. "Chotto matte!" he ran to Tomoyo and grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" Tomoyo said while glaring. If looks could kill Eriol would have been dead by now.

"No can do. I know that you're just having your monthly mood swings but you cannot act like that to me. I'm still you're fiancé and you need to obey me if I say so. If you don't understand I'll make you understand." Eriol said in a commanding voice. His grip on Tomoyo is becoming tighter. "Stop being stubborn now."

"I want some chocolate…please." Tomoyo suddenly blurted and hugged Eriol. The auburn-haired couple who is watching them just sweats dropped.

"Okay but I'll buy you that later after class." Eriol warmly said.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who nodded. "You're the best!"

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I don't know but they are so kawaii!" Sakura replied.

"If you ask me, they are pretty weird." Syaoran snorted. "If that Hiiragizawa make her cry I'll make sure he won't see the next sunrise."

"You're very protective of Tomoyo-chan just like onii-chan to us." Sakura said. "You don't need to worry about Tomoyo because she has a loving fiancé who are always there for her. Eriol-kun loves her more than you think, isn't it?"

"Maybe he is but I can't help but be protective. After all, I don't to see the two most important girls crying in front of me; you and Tomoyo. I can't afford to see the both of you doleful." Syaoran said as he gazed softly to the emerald orbs of his fiancée. "You know how much I love the two of you, especially you."

"Oh. Syaoran you know you're so sweet." Sakura said, embracing the auburn-haired lad in front of her.

"Yeah whatever."

_Smack._

* * *

"Do you want some?" Tomoyo offered some chocolates to Eriol.

"It's fine." He said as he took some chocolates from Tomoyo. He munched it and began craving for more which Tomoyo found cute and giggled. He asked, "Why are you giggling all of a sudden?"

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth until now." Tomoyo answered him with smiling eyes. "Let's buy more because you almost ate all of my chocolates."

"Okay." Eriol agreed as they headed back to the store with a giggling Tomoyo. "What's your problem?" He inquired as they set foot out of the store with new packs of chocolates to his delight.

"Nothing." Tomoyo replied and munched a heart-shaped chocolate. "Do you want some?" She offered.

"Of course I want some." Eriol replied and grabbed the other pack of chocolates on Tomoyo's arm. "Do you know that I love sweets?" He stated.

"I just guessed you are." Tomoyo giggled.

"You know, you didn't really tell me about yourself. I didn't really also told you all about myself yet." He said more than to him, "Maybe we should get to know each other more."

"That would be no fun but it's a deal!" Tomoyo agreed. "Let's start that later when we arrive at home. Oh. I forgot to tell you that by Sunday you need to go to your own manor."

"Hai." Eriol replied hesitantly.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama, do you need something." A maid greeted them at the door of Daidouji's manor as the couple entered.

"Thank you. Please bring us tea and chocolate cake to the purple room." Tomoyo replied with a graceful smile to the servant.

"I will serve those to you shortly." The maid bowed and made its way to the kitchen.

"Let's go now." Tomoyo said to Eriol and they proceeded to her room. "You start first." She said firmly as she settled on the purple bed.

* * *

**Terminology:**

**Oyasumi** goodnight

**Sou ka?** Is that so?

**Maa na…** I guess so…

**Wakatta **Okay

**Omae wa tottemo utsukushii na mono da Tomoyo** You truly are a beautiful being, Tomoyo

**Shinpai shi nee** don't worry

**Baka bakashi bakari** You keep on saying stupid things.

**Dou iu koto!** What do you mean!

**Maa, Maa, futari-tomo!** Hey, you two!

**Shikatainawa** It can't be helped

**Gomen nasai** I'm sorry

**Bakamitai** I'm such a dummy

**Wakaru **I understand

**Ne** right

**Itekimasu** I'm going; I'm leaving

**Yamette** Stop

**Chotto Matte** Hold on wait up

**Konnichiwa** Good afternoon

* * *

A/N: Ok! That's it for now. Please click the review button and thanks for reading! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *


	3. 3rd chappie

* * *

**See What Happens Next**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Card captor Sakura but I DO own the plot of this story and some of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Eriol sighed. "Okay. Question no.1: when I was away what your past time was?" Eriol started. 

"I…I…I sometimes go to the park with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun or my other friends." She continued before Eriol could say a thing or two, "I also love to film Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun with my designs. I bake cakes or cookies for them. I've joined many singing contests. I remember the day when I taught Sakura-chan how to glide on ice during the winter. I focused on my studies very hard, you?"

"I did nothing but sulk about being far away from my beloved." He grinned. "Seriously, I also studied hard. I always play the piano if I'm terribly lonely. I have several paintings of you in England. I'm also addicted on sending you tons of gifts every week!" he remarked proudly.

"I took notice of that too." Tomoyo sighed, "It's my turn. What's your favorite color, huh, Eriol?"

"Black." Replied Eriol quickly.

"Oooohh. Mine is beige, white and purple!" Tomoyo stated.

"Let's make this quick, okay? No.3: Fave flower?" Eriol hastily said.

"My, don't need to rush dear, lily Magnolias." Tomoyo smiled.

"Cherry Blossoms." Eriol said.

"No.4: What's your blood type? Mine is A." Tomoyo said.

"AB, No.5: Fave food?" Eriol, again, said rashly.

"Soba and sushi, I like Italian foods too. I know YOURS is sweets." Tomoyo giggled.

"That's why I like you. You're sweet." Eriol tried to kiss her but was smacked by Tomoyo's palm.

"That's so corny!" Tomoyo said.

"But it's true! And that hurts!" Eriol whined.

"When is your birthday?" Tomoyo suddenly asked making Eriol silent. "Don't you tell me that you forgot your own birthday? You did, don't you?"

"I'm really hurt that you don't know my birthday." Eriol faked a hurt look on his face, "It's March 23 for your information."

"Okay."

"My turn! This is the last question! Why do you love me?" Eriol asked eagerly.

"I love you because you are you. Nothing else, I love all of you; Even your bad habits." Tomoyo sincerely said with laughing soft amethyst eyes.

"Me too! Can I kiss you now?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Wait, what's your least fave food?" Tomoyo dodged Eriol's attempt.

"Nothing, you?"

"I certainly hate bell peppers!" Tomoyo said.

At Tomoyo's signal, Eriol kissed her hungrily as if he's been chased by a bull. Tomoyo just chuckled at Eriol's enthusiasm.

"You are very hungry." Tomoyo said when Eriol shifted to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm." Eriol growled. He laid Tomoyo down on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Eriol, don't you think this is a little too early to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing's too early." Eriol replied in between kisses. "Can I do my task now?"

As Eriol do his 'task' on unbuttoning the raven haired girl's shirt there was a knock heard from the door. He cursed to himself as he sat up.

"What is it?" Eriol haughtily said as he composed himself.

"Sonomi-sama wants to talk with you two." A maid replied from the other side of the mahogany door. "She commands you to be there in a minute."

"We'll be there, thanks." Tomoyo said. "It's not your lucky day."

"It's not fair." Eriol pouted. "But there's always _tonight_, my love." Eriol winked.

"I don't think so…let's go." Tomoyo said and Eriol noticed that she finished buttoning her shirt.

"It's certainly unfair!" Eriol whined.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I know it's short but I'm quite busy so the updates would be slow. You see, we have so many activities in school that I don't even have time for watching one of my favorite animes ending. So busy…I think all I need now is a vacation. I need to handle all my schedules smoothly to be able to be successful, I guess. So, bye for now…Thanks for the reviews!

* * *


	4. 4th chappie

* * *

**See What Happens Next**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't CCS and its characters. It belongs only to Clamp. All Hail Clamp!!! Don't steal, I bite.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tomoyo knocked on the large mahogany door of her mother's office. When she heard a 'come in' signal she opened the door gently. Eriol was behind her, following her quietly.

"What is it that you need, Okaasan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just want to discuss your engagement with Eriol-san." Sonomi was standing by the window when Tomoyo and Eriol entered. She smiled warmly at them. 'They're so good together.' She thought.

"What about it? Do you already changed your mind and decided to break the engagement?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. Of course not! Ellis will haunt me if I will! We made a vow that our child should marry each other." Her mother replied animatedly.

"Okay, then, what is it?" Tomoyo asked again.

Eriol just stood there, listening to mother-daughter chat of his soon to be mother-in-law with his fiancée as if he's not there. He smiled sheepishly at the exchange of words.

"I just decided that you two should plan what would the wedding would be like. And while doing so, I want you to take a vacation with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." Sonomi explained.

"Where would we go then?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"I'm thinking of a nice hot spring; for you and the others to relax." Her mother said.

Silence…

Eriol was about to say something when, "That's wonderful, mother!" Tomoyo said so suddenly and loudly that it made Eriol's heart almost fall to the ground. Sonomi noticed this.

"I know but could you minimize your voice first. Eriol-chan will have a heart attack if you don't." Sonomi said with a laugh.

"Alright."

"I hope I didn't disturb you when I called you here." Sonomi said slyly.

"Disturbed us? I just remembered that you did disturb Eri-chan awhile ago." Tomoyo said with a slight blush.

"Eri-chan?" Eriol asked.

"Don't you want my pet name for you?" Tomoyo pouted.

"It's just disturbing; too cute for me." Eriol said and sighed in defeat when Tomoyo gave him a look that states that 'I'll-not-talk-to-you-anymore-if-you-do-not-agree'. "Alright if that makes you happy then you can call me that." He sighed dejectedly.

"I know it suits you!!!!" Tomoyo blithely said.

"So, when will we go to the hot spring?" Eriol asked.

"This weekend, meaning the day after tomorrow." Sonomi said suggestively, "Okay, that's all I've got to tell you. You can continue now what you're doing before I interrupted."

Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

"So, are you finished with it? Then you two can join me drink some tea." Sonomi said innocently.

"N-no, I'll pack my things for next week." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded instantly.

"I'll help her." Eriol chirped. "Let's go, _honey_."

"No, you'll not. You _are_ going home and pack your things." Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"I am home." Eriol smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Mommy, Eri-chan doesn't want to go home! I don't want him to stay here anymore! He'll rape me if he has his chance alone with me!" Tomoyo whined.

"But it's okay Tomoyo-chan. He'll not rape you 'coz he's such a gentleman. And this is his home now." Sonomi said cheerfully.

"I know you two are scheming against me!" Tomoyo said and stomped out of the room.

"Is she on the time of the month?" Sonomi asked Eriol.

"Yes she is. AND she is soooooo moody." Eriol groaned.

"I sympathize with you. It must be hard to have a moody fiancée." Sonomi said.

"Not really if you have a soon-to-be mother-in-law that is so much like her daughter." Eriol smiled, "I need to go now." Then he hurriedly left.

"Hey, Tomoyo's moody and I'm her mother. Eriol is Tomoyo's fiancé and I'm his soon to be mother-in-law. Wait a minute! I'm Eriol's soon to be mother-in-law!" Sonomi said, "He also said that I'm so much like Tomoyo. That's so nice of him. It means that I'm still as pretty as ever." She sighed, "Too bad I've never met a guy like him before."

(A/N: she doesn't get it, does she?)

* * *

Eriol went to his room because he knows that Tomoyo is still sulking inside her room. He doesn't want to get hit by a vase again. He recalled again.

**FLASHBACK**

"Can we go to the amusement park now?" Tomoyo asked him in between his kisses. They are engaged in another make-out session.

"Nope." Eriol replied.

"Why not?" Tomoyo pushed him a little away from her.

"It's because we're too busy right now." Eriol said and crashed his lips on to hers again, nibbling her lower lip at the process.

"But I want to go there!" Tomoyo whined, "If you don't want to go there then I'll go myself!" with that, she stomped away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Eriol called to her and go after her to her room.

The door slammed on his face hitting his nose.

_OUCH!_ Eriol mentally shouted. He opened the door, still caressing his poor nose.

"Hey, Tomoyo, what's with the—" he was cut off.

_CRASH! _A vase hit his charismatic face. Tomoyo can hit a target perfectly if she wanted

"—vase." Eriol finished and stumbled on the ground, unconscious.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It still hurts." Eriol reflected.

He packed all the things he needed for their outing this coming weekend. 'Better pack early than hasten myself at the last minute.' He thought.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe…so sorry if I hadn't updated for months. I've been having what everybody else sometimes have: A WRITER'S BLOCK!!! But now, it seems that I've solved my dilemma. I'm currently updating my other fics. And by the way, REVIEWS are highly appreciated, next to that are constructive criticisms not FLAMES, okay? I'm feeling kinda low right now, so don't add to my baggage. It's heavy enough for my spinal cord to break. Well, thanks for reading my not-so-good fic.

* * *

P.S. Thanks for the reviews even though I don't really get many! Keep reviewing and I may put more effort to my stories. Your REVIEWS are my INSPIRATIONS!!! Remember that!

* * *


End file.
